Chris Edgerly
| birth_place = Silver Spring, Maryland, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, comedian, singer | years_active = 1995–present | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, and Doherty }} Christopher Edgerly (born August 6, 1969) is an American voice actor, comedian and singer. Life and career Born in Silver Spring, Maryland, Edgerly moved to Savannah, Georgia at the age of two with his mother and two brothers. He graduated from the University of Georgia with a degree in journalism. He provided the voice of Peter Potamus on the Adult Swim animated series, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, in addition to several guest voices on the TV series Drawn Together. Other television voice appearances include Duck Dodgers, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Kenan & Kel. He can also be heard as the voice of "Cloak" in the Disney animated feature The Wild. In 2006, Chris started voicing Nick Diamond, The Masked Man and referee Mills Lane on the return of MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch. He also provided a voice for a Brute in the video game Halo 2 and appeared on two episodes of Kenan & Kel. More recently, Edgerly lent his voice to Yuan, Magnius, and Kvar in the video game Tales of Symphonia. He has also voiced Cid Highwind in the film Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, as well as the video games Kingdom Hearts II, Lineage II, and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII; voiced Berlioz/Supplice in Armored Core 4; voiced The Flash in the 2006 video game Justice League Heroes; and voiced the character of Sullivan in Resonance of Fate. He has voiced various soldiers in the video game Valkyria Chronicles and TEL in Infinity Blade III. He recently voiced the protagonist character Ken Ogawa in FromSoftware's video game Ninja Blade. He also provided the voice of Gambit in the video game adaption of X-Men Origins: Wolverine as well as voicing different characters in the 2012 video game, Lego The Lord of the Rings. He also voiced Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson, and Spider-Man in The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. He also voiced Francis Little in Disney XD original series, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Additionally, he voices Hidan in Naruto Shippuden. Edgerly played the voice of Jedi Master Eeth Koth for the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars in the second season episode "Grievous Intrigue". He recently become a cast member for The Simpsons, playing various characters. He also voiced Ren Hoek in the 2011 game Nicktoons MLB. In 2013, Edgerly took the role of a spiky winged creature called a pufferthorn, and his character was named Pop Thorn, in Skylanders: Swap Force. Edgerly also has provided the voice of Gobber the Belch on Cartoon Network's DreamWorks Dragons animated series for seasons 1 and 2. He will likely continue to do so for its 3rd season that will debut on Netflix in 2015. Edgerly was one of the two main voice actors in the English release of Top Cat: The Movie. Filmography Animation * Celebrity Deathmatch – Nick Diamond, The Masked Man, Mills Lane * Clarence – Manny Piffle, Rake Backburn, Dom Delmo, Nicolaus Copernicus, Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door – Additional Voices * Drawn Together – Snagglepuss, Elmer Fudd, Buckie Bucks, Board of Education, Doctor, Captain Colonicus * DreamWorks Dragons – Gobber the Belch * Duck Dodgers – Steve Botson * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law – Peter Potamus, Various * Hot in Cleveland – Abraham Lincoln (Ep. "The Animated Episode") * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Francis Little * Mad – Megatron, Shrek * My Gym Partner's a Monkey – Principal Wolverine * The Simpsons – Various * Sofia the First – Elfred, Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Eeth Koth * Wolverine and the X-Men – Agent Haskett Anime * Digimon Data Squad – Additional Voices * Naruto Shippūden – Hidan Films * Back to the Sea – Clean Fish * Chicken Little – Additional Voices * Dr. Dolittle 3 – Pig, LP the Horse, Diamond the Horse, Rattlesnake (voices) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – Cid Highwind * Happy Feet – Elder Penguins, Humans, Additional Voices * The Outback – Boris * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie – Hidan * TMNT – Additional Voices * Top Cat Begins – Benny * Top Cat: The Movie – Benny * The Wild – Cloak Video games * Alpha Protocol – Sergei Surkov * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 – Dennis Carradine * Anarchy Reigns – Douglas Williamsburg, Garuda * Armored Core 4 – Berlioz, Eugene, Sadhana * Assassin's Creed II – Additional Voices * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood – Additional Voices * Avatar: The Game – Abel Ryder (Male) * Baten Kaitos Origins – Elder Kamroh, Rodolfo * Brütal Legend – Glamhogs, Thunderhogs * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare – Marine Soldier #3, SAS Soldier, US Pilot * Call of Duty: Finest Hour – Additional Voices * Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts – Additional Voices * Cars 2 – Additional Voices * Cars Race-O-Rama – Additional Voices * The Cat in the Hat – The Cat * The Darkness – Chester Coleman, Melvin Caines, Silvio Leatherchest * Diablo III – Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional Voices * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Cid Highwind * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Yondu * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Yondu * Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure – Scuttle * Disney's Planes – Additional Voices * Dragon Age: Origins – Additional Voices * DuckTales: Remastered – Gyro Gearloose * EverQuest II – Additional Voices * Evil Dead: Regeneration – Male Deadite #5, Male Deadite #6, Necromancer, Sparky, Winged Deadite * Final Fantasy XII – Havharo * Final Fantasy XIII – Cocoon Inhabitants * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Porter, Researcher, Resident, Torreno * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra – Kamakura * Gears of War 3 – Sailor #1, Stranded Guard * The Godfather II – Additional Voices * Ground Control II: Operation Exodus – Captain Jacob Angelus, Unit Feedback * Halo 2 – Brute * Halo 3 – Grunt * Halo 3: ODST – Grunts * Halo: Reach – Grunt #1 * Happy Feet – Elder Penguins, Humans * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law – Peter Potamus, Prison Guard #1, Treadmill Prisoner * Hitman: Absolution – Additional voices * How to Train Your Dragon – Gobber * The Incredible Hulk – Bi-Beast Bottomhead, Enclave Soldier, Stark Industries Hulkbuster * The Incredibles – Additional Voices * inFamous – Pedestrian * Infinity Blade III – TEL * Iron Brigade – Claude * Jet Li: Rise to Honour – Additional Voices * Justice League Heroes – Flash * Key of Heaven – Muzo * Kinect Star Wars – Felucian Farmer #2 * Kingdom Hearts II – Cid * Lego Batman: The Video Game – Mad Hatter, Man-Bat * Lego The Lord of the Rings – Aragorn (sound effects) * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest – Éomer, Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth – Aragorn, Éomer * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II – Aragorn, Éomer * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch King – Aragorn, Éomer * The Lord of the Rings: Conquest – Aragorn, Rohan Officer #2 * The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age – Elegost * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North – Aragorn * Mass Effect – Captain Ventralis, Cole, Powell * Mass Effect 2 – Etarn Tiron, Additional Voices * Mass Effect 3 – Additional Voices * Maximo vs. Army of Zin – Grim, Bandit, Morgan's Guard * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault – Additional Voices * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Anbu, Hidan, Prisoner * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact – Hidan * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Hidan * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Hidan, Additional Voices * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Hidan * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Hidan * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Hidan * Ninja Blade – Ken Ogawa * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow – Madame Tang's Guard, Portuguese Captain, Portuguese Officer * The Polar Express – Additional Voices * Project: Snowblind – Lt. Col. Kanazawa * The Punisher – Additional Voices * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time – Terachnoid #2 * Resistance 2 – Additional Voices * Resistance: Fall of Man – Additional Voices * Resonance of Fate – Sullivan * Rogue Galaxy – Izel, Ragnar, Tony * The Saboteur – Renard * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked – 10,000 Volt Ghost, Alvin Wiener, Guitar Ghoul, Jed, Juggling Clown, Ninja, Pterodactyl * Shadow of Rome – Additional Voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Pop Thorn * Skylanders: Swap Force – Pop Thorn * Skylanders: Trap Team – Pop Thorn * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions – Spider-Ham, Additional Voices * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures – Eeth Koth * SWAT 4 – SWAT Officer Zack "Hollywood" Fields * SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate – SWAT Officer Zack "Hollywood" Fields * Tales of Symphonia – Kvar, Magnius, Yuan Ka-Fai * Terminator 3: The Redemption – Daniel, Driver, Policemen, Additional Voices * Terminator Salvation – Resistance Soldiers * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter – Additional Voices * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 – Additional Voices * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – Additional Voices * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue – Bruce, Ranger Ken * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan – Bruce, Ranger Ken, Redback Jack * Valkyria Chronicles – Calvaro Rodriguez * X-Men Origins: Wolverine – Remy LeBeau/Gambit * Yakuza – Additional Voices Theme parks * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man – Peter Parker / Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson * Dumbo the Flying Elephant – Timothy Q. Mouse * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure – Scuttle References External links * Category:1969 births Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:Actors from Savannah, Georgia Category:American male video game actors